gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls: International Versions
This page discusses international versions of ''Gravity Falls. American/Latin Spanish In American Spanish speaking countries, ''Gravity Falls is called Gravity Falls: Un Verano De Misterios, meaning "Gravity Falls: A Summer of Mysteries". Official Site: 'http://www.disneylatino.com/disneychannel/series/gravityfalls/ Voice Actors The Latin-America's voice actors from Argentina. *Mabel:Sol Nieto *Dipper:Alejandro Graue *Stan Pines:Carlos Celestre *Soos:Sergio Bermejo *Wendy:Natalia Bernodat *Lil' Gideon:Demián Velazco Rochwerger Differences *Mabel's name is pronounced Mah-bel. *Waddles' name is "Pato", meaning "duck". *In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Dipper says that she looks like "Wolverine", a superhero from X-Men, instead of the animal. *In "Irrational Treasure," the man from the old film says that he was going to be "destroyed" instead of "shot". *Summerween is called "Súper Halloween". *The Mystery Shack is called La Cabaña del Misterio, it has the same meaning. *In "The Time Traveler's Pig", when Mabel and Dipper got the time machine, Mabel says: "¡Vayamos por dos mamuts y obliguémoslos a que se casen! (let's go for 2 mammoths and force them to get married!)" instead of "Let's get 2 dodos and force them to make out!". *Smile Dip is called "Sonrisa Dulce" which means "Sweet Smile" *Sev'ral Timez is called Variaz Vecez. This allows Candy Chiu to make a phonetic pun about giving them "Varios besos" (Several kisses) *Bill Cipher is called Bill Clave (roughly, Bill Code). Arabic In Arabic speaking countries, ''Gravity Falls is called جرافيتي فولز. '''Official Site: Voice Actors * Wafa'a Abdullah: Mabel Pines * Abdullah Hamada: Dipper Pines, Tyrone * Hesham Hamada: Grunkle Stan, Sheriff Blubs, Wax William Shakespeare, Chubby Z., Summerween Trickster Differences Brazilian Portuguese On Brazil, Gravity Falls is called Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios, meaning "Gravity Falls: A Summer of Mysteries". Official Site: http://www.disney.com.br/disneychannel/series/gravityfalls/ Voice Actors *Dipper Pines: Thiago Keplmair *Mabel Pines: Bianca Alencar *Grunkle Stan: Marcelo Pissardini *Wendy Corduroy: Samira Fernandes *Soos: Cesar Marchetti *'Lil Gideon: Wendell Bezerra Differences *In "The Time Traveler's Pig", Mabel names Waddles "Ginga" (something like "swings"). In his later appearances he's called Waddles, like in English. *The Mystery Shack is called A Cabana do Mistério, it has the same meaning. *Gideon is called "Gideão", and "Gideãozinho" when referred as "Lil' Gideon". Czech In Czechoslovakia, Gravity Falls is called Městečko záhad, which roughly translates to "Mystery Town". Official Site: http://www.disney.cz/mestecko-zahad/index.html Voice Actors Differences *Grunkle Stan's name is Prastrýc Stan. English :See Gravity Falls (TV series) for more information about the show in English. The original English title Gravity Falls is used in: USA, UK, Canada, Spain, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Russia, Australia, Brunei, Italy, Ireland, Vietnam, India, Malaysia, Hong Kong, Israel and China. Official Site: 'http://disneychannel.disney.com/gravity-falls *In UK airings of the series, the symbol on Stan's fez (in the early episodes) is not present. French In France, ''Gravity Falls is called Souvenirs de Gravity Falls, meaning "Souvenirs of Gravity Falls". (It can also translate to "Memories of Gravity Falls." 'Official Site: '''http://www.disney.fr/souvenirs-de-gravity-falls/ Voice Actors Differences Korean In South Korea, ''Gravity Falls premiered on Disney Channel Korea with Korean dubbing on August 2, 2013 . The title is called 디퍼와 메이블의 미스터리 모험 (Dipper wa Mabel ui Mystery Moheom), which translated into Korean, means "Dipper and Mabel's Mystery Adventure". 'Official Site: '''http://www.disney.co.kr/channel/program/diper-mable-mystery/index.html Voice Actors Differences *Soos is called "오빠" (Oppa) by Mabel and "형" (Hyong) by Dipper which both mean "Older Brother", instead being called Soos, but Grunkle Stan refers to him as Soos ("수스"). *Grunkle Stan is called "할아버지" (Halabeoji), which means translated "Grandfather". However, he is called once Grand-Uncle (삼촌 할아버지 "Samchon Halabeoji"). But, Grand-Uncle is Mean Jongjobu("종조부"), Traditional Korean's Relationship Model. but it's honorific word, non honorfic word is Elder Grandfather("큰 할아버지") or Younger Grandfather ("작은 할아버지"). *In Korea, Gravity Falls is rated 12 (in Korea, that means 11 in other countries). *In Korea, Mystery Shack is called Mystery House ("미스터리 하우스"). *At the beginning at the sign "Welcome to Gravity Falls" in the first episode, a subtitle says "딱따구리 마을에 오신 걸 환영합니다!" (Ddakddaguri maeul ui oshin gol hwanyonghamnida), which means translated "Welcome to Woodpecker Town!" instead of "Welcome to Gravity Falls". However, Dipper says also Gravity Falls ("그래비티 폴즈"). *In the credits there are the cryptograms, but there is no whispering at the end of the intro. *Old Man McGucket is also called once "할아버지" (Halaboji) Grandfather. *Mabel is referred by Dipper as his younger sister ("여동생" "Yeodongseng"), although Dipper is 5 minutes younger than Mabel. *There are transcriptions of Dipper's, Mabel's and Stan's name in Korean in the intro (디퍼 "Dipper",메이블 "Mabel",스탠 "Stan"). Japanese In Japan, ''Gravity Falls will be broadcasted on Disney Channel Japan with Japanese dubbing. The title is 怪奇ゾーングラビティーフォールズ (kaiki zone gravity falls), which translates to "Bizarre Zone Gravity Falls." Japan is currently on the sixth episode, but they are previewing the other 8 shows. 'Official Site: '''http://www.disneychannel.jp/disneych/program/detail/?pid=gravityfalls Voice Actors *Dipper: Mitsuo Iwata *Mabel: Etsuko Kozakuea *Grunkle Stan : Tamio Oki *Soos : Masashi Hirose *Wendy : Megumi Hayashibara *Lil' Gideon : Kappei Yamaguchi *Pacifica Northwest : Noriko Hidaka *Robbie : Fumihiko Tachiki *Candy Chiu : Naoko Watanabe *Grenda : Rikako Aikawa *Old Man McGucket : Chafurin *Deputy Durland : Ryusei Nakao *Sherrid Blubbs : Kenichi Ogata *Manly Dan : Haruhiko Jo *Lazy Suzan : Hiroko Emori *Toby Determined : Ichiro Nagai *Buddy Gleeful : Koichi Yamadera *Waddles : Shinichiro Miki Additional Voices *Nobuo Tomita *Chikao Otsuka *Junko Hori *Hochu Otsu *Kazuya Tatekabe *Sukekiyo Kameyama *Yuko Mita *Norio Wakamoto *Kazuhiko Inoue *Naoko Matsui *Masashiro Anzai *Yuko Kobayashi *Yuji Ueda *Toru Furuya *Koji Tsujitani *Kosuke Meguro *Kenji Utsumi *Naoki Tatsuda *Bin Shimada *Takeshi Kusao *Ryo Horikawa *Masako Ikeda *Shinnosuke Furumoto *Masako Nozawa *Toshio Furukawa *Akira Kamiya *Kaneta Kimotsuki *Joji Yanami *Ben Hiura *Toru Ohira *Hiroshi Masuoka *Mami Koyama *Sumi Shimamoto Differences *In some episodes they say Mystery House instead of Mystery Shack . *In Japan, there aren't any cryptograms in the ending credits. Polish In Poland, ''Gravity Falls is called Wodogrzmoty Małe. 'Official Site: '''http://www.disney.pl/wodogrzmoty-male/ Voice Actors *Dipper : Paweł Ciołkosz *Mabel : Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz *Stan : Jarosław Boberek *Soos : Jakub Szydłowski *Wendy : Julia Kołakowska Differences * The Mystery Shack is called Grota Tajemnic * Grunkle Stan is called Wujek Stanek, and he isn't Dipper and Mabel's great uncle. He's just uncle. * (Fun fact) Wujek in Polish means Uncle. Romanian In Romania, ''Gravity Falls is called Ciudăţeni ''which roughly translates to Strange, Weird.'' 'Official Site: '''http://www.disney.ro/ciudateni/ Voice Actors *Mabel Pines: Claudia Prec *Dipper Pines: Marius Draguş *Grunkle Stan: Petre Lupu *Soos: Gabriel Costin *Robbie V.: Damian Victor Oancea *Lil' Gideon: Cosmin Seleşi *Pacifica Northwest: Adina Lucaciu Differences * In the early episodes, Stan doesn't have the hat's sign on it. * Waddles is named ''Pufuleţ, derivate of Pufulete, which would translate to Rod, Corn Puff. * The 17 th episode, Boyz Crazy , is named Nebune după băieţi ''which tranlsates in english as ''Crazy about boys ''. * The 18 th episode, ''Land Before Swine '', is named ''Răpirea porcului ''which translates in english as ''The abduction of the pig . Swedish 'Official Site: ' Voice Actors Differences *Grunkle Stan is just called "uncle". *Stan's joke about marriage in The Legend of the Gobblewonker is changed to "What's the difference between a girlfriend and a wife? About 55 lbs!" *Instead of asking if he has a word-a-day calender in The Hand That Rocks the Mabel, Stan asks if Gideon has a new book with lots of big words in it. *In "Irrational Treasure," the man from the old film says that he was going to "disappear mysteriously" instead of being "shot". *Waddles' name is changed to "Rultan". Taiwanese In Taiwan, Gravity Falls is called 神秘小鎮大冒險, which translates to "Mysteryville, big adventures". 'Official Site: ' http://www.disney.com.tw/DisneyChannel/showinfo/gravity_falls/ Voice Actors Differences German In Germany, Gravity Falls is called Willkommen in Gravity Falls, which translates to Welcome to Gravity Falls. 'Official Site: '''http://www.disney.de/willkommen-in-gravity-falls/ Voice Actors Differences Israel In Israel, Gravity Falls is called גרוויטי פולס, which is a transcription of the English title. '''Official Site: '''http://disney.co.il/gravity-falls/ Voice Actors *Daniel Magon: Dipper Pines Differences *In Hebrew, there isn't any whisper nor page at the end of Gravity Falls theme song, though there ''is a cryptogram in every episode. *In Hebrew, Gravity Falls is called גרוויטי פולס, pronounced Gravity False. *In Hebrew, Grunkle Stan is called דוד סטאן, pronounced dod Stan and meaning Uncle Stan. *In Hebrew, Waddles is called רטט, pronounced retet, and meaning vibration. *In Hebrew, the episode "Irrational Treasure" is called ’’אוצר לא הגיוני’’, which translates into "A Treasure That Doesn't Make Sense". *In "Dipper's Ride", one of the Disney Channel Idents, after the Mystery Cart crashes into the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign, the Disney Channel logo doesn't appear in the hole that's in its shape. Bulgaria In Bulgaria, Gravity Falls is called Тайните на Гравити Фолс, which roughly translates to The Mysteries Of Gravity Falls. '''Official Site: '''http://www.disney.bg/gravity-falls/index.html Voice Actors Differences Russia In Russia, Gravity Falls is called Гравити Фолз. '''Official Site: Voice Difference *Cipher at the end of each series was translated from English into Russian. *The Russian version of the show also has a translated reverse whisper. Voice Actors *Mabel: Nataliya Tereshkova *Dipper: Anton Kolesnikov *Stan: Vladimir Gerasimov *Soos: Diomid Vinogradov *Wendy: Olga Shorokhova *McGucket: Mikhail Tikhonov *Robbie: Denis Nekrasov India In India, Gravity Falls' name is the same, and premiered on September 16, 2013 on Disney Channel India. ref Category:Gravity Falls Category:Lists